Resolve
by wEiRdo.bLaBBer
Summary: "I want to find Gene." And that was his resolve.


**WRITER'S BLOCK: **I've been reading Ghost Hunt recently and now that I've finished I just can't help but feel like part of me has been chewed off. Well, that's my normal reaction whenever something I am fond of eventually comes to an end. I'll probably stop feeling like this in a few. Anyway, indulge me you guys. I really like writing drama.

**BY THE WAY: **I'm not sure if everything I've written here is accurate so please if there are any mistakes, forgive me.

**SUMMARY: **"I want to find Gene." And that was Noll's resolve.

**DISCLAIMER: **Hey, go easy on me. I don't own Ghost Hunt… _yet_. *insert evil grin here*

* * *

**-RESOLVE-**

Oliver wakes up in cold sweat suddenly. He was just about to sit up when he felt excruciating pain all over his body. He was immediately grasping for the sheets, his bed post, his pillow—anything that would give him support. The pain grew with every passing second. His chest tightened, making it hard to breathe. He gasped. He was wriggling on his bed until he finally fell on the carpeted floor with a loud _'thud'_.

Noll lay on his side for a few seconds, in pain; in shock. His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the closed curtains of his room. Tears fell from his eyes to the floor. What was this feeling?

All of a sudden, and as if the pain a while ago was not enough, air was cut off from Noll's lungs. He desperately tried to gulp oxygen but he couldn't. It was as if he was being drowned in a large pool of water.

_Noll!_

There was no mistaking it. That was Gene's voice: Eugene Davis, his twin brother; the only thing in the world that could comprehend Oliver's curious nature. Tears of resignation once again fell from Noll's eyes as he closed them to fully see what his brother was now seeing; to feel what he was feeling. Maybe even for the last time. There was nothing he can do now; he can only watch as Gene experience the only certainty in life.

The next thing Noll knew, he was screaming Gene's name, Luella was frantically shaking him, tears in her eyes and as she shook him from his trance-like state, he clung to her like a lifeline.

_"Oliver!"_ she called, crying, "What's the matter?"

Noll buried his face at the crook of his adopted-mother's neck. _"Gene…"_

"Gene? What about him?"

A whimper escaped Noll's lips and Luella's heart sank. He never showed any emotion for anything. Family was the only exception.

"Gene is _dead_…"

* * *

A car. Yellow cloth. A lake near a mountain-side.

Noll opened his eyes and watched his reflection on the window now. Clutching his bruised torso, he winced. The vision this morning was vivid; there was no doubt in his heart, in his rational mind that Gene was gone. Now, as he watched the face he'd shared with his twin, his heart ached. Gene would never frown like that. Gene had a small and steady smile on his face. He was loud and was never afraid to tell people how he felt. And Gene... had _never_ failed to make Noll smile. Probably the only person who was able to. Somewhere in Noll's heart, he wished that if kept staring at his reflection, it would smile smugly at him the way Gene always had and say something like, "I'm just kidding, Noll. I'm actually alive."

But the sky outside was getting darker now, the street lights on England were lit and his reflection remained the same: expressionless, cold... _lonely_.

If Noll had come with Gene that day he left for Japan... If he'd let Gene convince him to go see that exorcism... If he'd never let them part for the first time in their lives... Gene would probably be alive. Better yet, Noll would be with Gene at the bottom of that lake. And just like that, the two of them would always be together, as things were supposed to be.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I couldn't be there._

The raven-haired teen balled his hands into a fist. He wanted to blow the window away. He was angry at himself for leaving his twin behind, disappointed that Gene wasn't able to see the car coming, anxious that he didn't know where Gene's body was, and sad... that he couldn't even say goodbye.

A spontaneous thought ran across his mind lightning-fast and Noll's mind was made up. Since he probably won't be able to find peace until he'd got this over with, he had to do it.

Noll's heart raced steadily in his chest as he entered his parents' study. Martin and Luella Davis, though not their blood relatives, have always treated both Gene and Noll as their own. And this was evident in the way they comforted each other at the news of Gene's accident. Professor Davis was standing beside his wife, his hands on her shoulders reassuring her. The wife, Luella, had red eyes from crying and yet she smiled at Noll as soon as he'd entered the study.

"Oliver..." she said and gestured for him to come closer, close enough for her to hold his hands.

"I've decided..." he said.

"About what?"

"I want to find Gene..."

And that was Noll's resolve.

* * *

That was a year ago.

Now, taking on the identity of Shibuya Kazuya, president of Shibuya Psychic Research in Shibuya, Japan, Noll would be taking his first case in an attempt to cover his true intention of finding Gene's body. Apparently, this school had a building that is haunted and Noll was now strolling the school's main building for physical information. That was when he heard students telling ghost stories in the AVR and, curious, Noll stayed to watch how things would unfold.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

Silence.

"_Five_..."

Screams. The light flickered.

After that... Well... We all know what happened after that.

* * *

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **Hm... Well, I tried. I just wanted to write Noll's POV when Gene died. I just can't imagine him being expressionless at Gene's death. He was _bound _to have some dramatic reaction to it. Or else, he would not be our Naru. He would just be a robot. Anyway, if you guys think it's worth it, please drop me a review.

Thank you all!

Keep the Ghost Hunt love ALIVE!


End file.
